With proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones, users are enjoying numerous applications of numerous kinds that can be run on their devices. One popular type of such application is mapping and navigation applications that allow user to browse maps and get route directions. Despite their popularity, these mapping and navigation applications have shortcomings with their user interfaces and features that cause inconvenience to the users.